


A String Of Lights Around My Heart

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Feels, First Kiss, Mistletoe, OTP Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Disaster that she can be with the ladies, Alex's charisma is undeniable, in spite of herself. And a sweet gesture might just get a little spicy.Okay, story time! So, years ago, I belonged to a great challenge community for Once Upon A Time, which is how I ended up with 109 fics for it. Never, and I mean NEVER did I think I'd outdo that number, because DAMN. Then along came Alex Danvers and her colorful band of friends and family. First was Astra (gone too soon) then the astonishing coming out saga that hit extremely close to home, a brief attachment to Sanvers, but then my beloved Lena crashed into my heart and yeah, OTP time. There was the amazing chemistry Alex had with Sam (should have been) and now Kelly, who is such a great match for the more mature woman Alex has become.I may have given up on canon years ago, but I still love the characters dearly. Thank you for bringing me this far with you, muses, and I hope we have another hundred adventures to come!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	A String Of Lights Around My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginPrincess (TheOnlySPL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Thank you, thank you, L! The prompt is just what I needed. <3 <3 <3
> 
> (check out the cute gifset that spawned this fluff!) https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/189639592184  
> SinginPrincess: Pick any 3 supergirl babes.  
> 1 trying to flirt with 2- 2 not biting- 3 pops out of nowhere and kisses 1  
> Shatterpath: hahahhahaha! I really should do a holiday fic, you are totally right! And that's really cute. I shall take a stab at it!

This was it. Today was the day. She had figured out what to say, found the perfect little gift, even had a spring of mistletoe in her pocket just in case Kara forgot to sprinkle the happy little tree weed around.

Highly unlikely.

Now, if she could just stop sweating.

She'd been standing outside the familiar door to Kara's loft too long and would be lucky if Miss X-ray Eyes didn't come to collect her. Deep breath and you're on, Alex.

Just as planned, there was the bait and Alex searched out the woman who had her so twisted up with nerves.

"It's mistletoe," she announced like an idiot and at a volume that drew half the eyes at the party. Crap. But at least those enchanting green eyes and that smile were turned her way. That was something, right? Salvage it, Alex, you save the damn world on the regular. You can do this! "And I do believe tradition calls for a kiss."

Finally! Nailed it!

Then Kara stepped out of seemingly nowhere with an amused, "alright."

And smooched her sister's cheek.

In the eruption of giggles, Alex deflated in defeat. She was never going to be anything but a disaster to the uptown girl who made her blue collar heart beat too fast.

"Merry Christmas, Kara," she sighed, but meant it. No matter her disastrous flirting, Alex loved her sister. Grinning, Kara grabbed the bottle of wine in her hands and headed for the kitchen to stash it. Resigned to her fate to remain single, Alex rubbed her forehead and stepped in, ready to close the door and get a stiff drink.

And froze when she was suddenly not alone, an elegant fingertip pressed to her sternum.

Oh. Oh crap…

Too nervous to look , Alex remained frozen there, watched that finger trail over her collarbone, her skin tingling, to trail down her arm and raise up a clenched fist. There was no missing the crushed edges of the emergency mistletoe, a victim of nerves. That elegant finger traced over tense fingers and despite herself, Alex started to relax.

"Well, who am I to argue with tradition? You seem very intent that we don't miss the opportunity."

The throaty tease sent hot and cold shivers through Alex, but she recognized the thrum of nerves there, a reflection of her own. And she could no longer fight the intense connection of their gazes. It was always a jolt, those clear green eyes like precious jade, shaded mysterious with hints of gold and blue.

"Yeah," was the only word Alex could manage past the buzz of nerves and attraction, hypnotized past giving a crap that she sounded like an idiot. That sweet, teasing grin was proof that Lena anything but minded. To addle this incredible woman was a thrill.

"So, can we?"

Somewhere, Alex's constant disaster around attractive women had lost her the thread of the situation. The puppyish confusion just made her more charismatic. Lena didn't understand it, but there was the truth of it. Her smile was as delightedly amused as her voice.

"Kiss. Under the mistletoe. It would be a first for me."

Nothing like a challenge to focus Alex's attention! Perking up, her natural charisma shone through.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hate to think a pretty lady would be deprived."

The teasing was just the sort of contrast Lena loved in this mercurial woman, equal parts danger and dork, charisma and disaster. What else could she do but be enticed?

"Thank you for thinking of me."

A little shy now, Lena moved a little closer, the distance shrinking from friendly to intimate. Luckily for both their nerves, they met in the middle, lips soft and a little tentative.

But, instead of just a sweet little peck to save face, Lena found herself tenderly kissed, that soft, avid mouth an adoring pleasure that startled her. Plush and coaxing, Alex suckled just a bit at Lena's lower lip, an enticement, a silent plea that suddenly had her heart racing.

Alex kissed like this was her only chance to this and she was going to savor it, and Lena was utterly seduced. There was no resisting the tug to press closer, inhale the startled little moan in Alex's throat, curl a hand around her neck to feel those close-shorn little hairs on her palm.

Delicious.

After a moment of awkward closed fists at Lena's waist, Alex relaxed, her hands warm points of contact slipping down to rest over the curve of hips. Lena rested her free hand over that brave heart to feel the thrum against her fingertips.

The kisses were the sweetness of a newness so welcome. There was a hint in the heat of panting and clashing teeth, of sweat and filthier things smeared over skin and tongue, strong bodies rutting up against wall, table, desk. But that was only a tease, an offer of promise if they wanted more than soft mouths and gentle hands kept from wandering from wandering afield. 

A raunchy wolf-whistle broke them apart, regardless of what they might have if they were daring enough. Alex moved a hand to flip them all off with little regard to aim, a smattering of chuckles raising up to warm laughter.

Shifting bonked their noses together, both of them opening their eyes and giggling. Sweetly shy, just a touch overwhelmed, Lena rested her forehead against the outer curve of Alex's eye socket, intimacy without the intensity of eye contact for the moment. 

"huh, yeah," Alex said intelligently, her voice a whisper, breath warm on Lena's cheek. "So, yeah, uh, Merry Christmas, Lena."

"Merry Christmas, Alex," she murmured back, not yet willing to give up their little intimacy, counting on the others to lose interest. "I'm glad you brought mistletoe."

"Yeah, but I didn't need to and--"

A single fingertip on her well-kissed lips silenced Alex, as did those eyes when Lena leaned back far enough to look at her.

"You brought it, just to be sure, and that indicates foresight. You looked right at me, gave me the courage to come to you. And… and I'd really like to find out how good those kisses could get."

Flushed and bright-eyed with her audacity, Lena waited with baited breath, nearly sobbing with relief as Alex's entire expression lit up to outshine any holiday tree.

"Yeah? I mean, yeah! I'd really like to see you. Y'know, take you out, test out more kisses."

Grumbling adorably at her fluster, Alex gave up on words and pressed in close to kiss away the little lip bite.

They each felt like the brightness and promise of the holiday had settled into their hearts.

"She just reached in, and put a string of lights around my heart."  
-Desert Hearts


End file.
